


Keep Me With You

by anemic_cinema



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Andrea is trans, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Keep Me Safe." Andrea and Michonne find an abandoned motel and for a little bit life is perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me With You

“You have a zit right here.” Michonne pokes the back of Andrea's shoulder, making her shrug.

“Don't you dare pop it.” The blonde giggles and grabs hold of the other woman's hand, placing it on her breast. “There, you can poke at this.” 

Michonne gives Andrea's boob a squeeze. “Ok, it's much nicer anyway.”

The sleeping bag is good and warm from the heat of their naked bodies pressed up against each other. Michonne's spooning Andrea like she always does. She likes being the big spoon. Andrea wishes they had a real bed though. Something comfortable so that when they laid together they could cuddle for hours without discomfort. It's a foolish fantasy, because even if they did have a bed to share they couldn't afford not to be on high alert. 

In any other circumstance, Michonne's hand on her breast would get Andrea going, but they already fooled around. It's their routine now. Upon waking up, they don't get up until they've given each other at least one orgasm. It gives them something to look forward to, and perks up a day.

After breakfast they move on. It's no good to stay in one spot for too long.

**

The motel smells musty, but there are beds and no walkers. That's enough to make Andrea rush into the nearest room with a yelp of joy and jump up on one of the beds after kicking her boots off. Michonne laughs at her exuberance. 

“Don't break the bed, we gotta sleep there.”

“Oh come on, we have the whole dang place to ourselves. Maybe there's a fancier room we can stay in.” Andrea drops down on her butt onto the mattress and bounces up. “Let's explore some more.”

There's a couple of rooms inside the building that are bigger. The placard on the door says “Honeymoon Suite.” Inside they don't look too different from the regular rooms, just more spacious. 

“Ooh, Honeymoon Suite, fancy.” Michonne waggles her fingers at the blonde. “Do you think the water's working?” 

Andrea checks the bathroom. There's a large jacuzzi-style tub, and she tests the knobs. Water splashes out with a shudder. “Alright! We're set!” She cups her hand under the faucet and brings some of it to her nose. It smells ok, so she dips her tongue in. It tastes clean.

The pets get chained up outside the room, and Michonne and Andrea settle in. They manage to draw a bath, but the water is cold. 

“If we bathe together it should be fine.” Michonne points out. The blonde agrees, but that means being naked in front of her. Granted, she wouldn't want to be naked in front of anyone else, but it's hard to shake the insecurity. Despite all the therapy and work towards self-acceptance, Andrea has moments where she doesn't like the way her body is. She doesn't feel trapped in her body as much as annoyed at the way it developed. Like it's illogical for it to look the way it did. 

“Alright.” They undress, Michonne gallantly keeping her eyes averted. As she pulls off her underwear, Andrea realizes that she doesn't want Michonne to keep looking away. 

“You can look. It's ok.” 

The other woman looks at her, and smiles. “God, you're pretty.” 

The blonde's cheeks flush, and a sweet, tingling feeling settles in her stomach. She can remember a time when all she wanted was for people to look at her and see her for what she knew she was. A pretty girl. Not handsome. Not good-looking. Pretty. That's how she knows Michonne's the one. 

The water is cold, so they hang onto each other and try to stay warm. They have to wash quickly before the cold becomes too much. As quick as they are, they both end up with chattering teeth and shivering bodies. Warming back up is easy though under the covers of the bed. 

“We need to figure out a way to get warm water.” Andrea nuzzles in closer to Michonne. “I wanna put that tub to good use.” 

“Oh yeah? And what would that entail?” The darker woman places a kiss on the bridge of her nose, and Andrea sighs.

“Taking a nice long bath with you. Washing you clean. Making love to you in the water.” Andrea's hands rubs circles over Michonne's goosebumpy flesh. 

The other woman chuckles and buries her nose in the top of Andrea's head. “That's so cliched.”

“Yeah but it sounds nice doesn't it?” Andrea looks up at her with a grin. 

“True.” 

It's warm and comfortable under the sheets, and there's nothing else to do other than touch and kiss. They have shelter, food, water, relative safety. It's as good as life gets now.

“Shit, hold on.” Andrea climbs out of the nest of covers they've made and grabs her bag. She pulls out the blister pack she needs and swallows down her dose for the day, chasing it with a glup of water from her canteen. 

“You know it's funny, after you got a hold of that stuff you got like, a thousand times happier.” Michonne muses from the bed.

“Well yeah.” Andrea settles back into the covers. “Going without hormones is horrible.” 

Michonne strokes her hair, and they slip back into easy, cuddly silence. Andrea doesn't say that her improvement in mood and outlook isn't just because of the hormones, but because Michonne also became her lover. She doesn't say it because she knows that the only way to follow up that statement is with an “I love you.” There's a part of her that's afraid that if she says it, Michonne will run.

**

“I can't believe you managed to do this.” Andrea watches as Michonne pours in the last potful of boiling water into the tub, and stirs it around with the pot. They set up a makeshift fire out of a metal trashcan in the middle of the room, and Michonne boiled pot after pot of water and poured them into the bathtub. Combined with some cold water from the tap, it makes a lukewarm bath, but it's better than cold.

“Well you talking about it yesterday got me thinking about it. You still up for washing me clean then getting dirty in the tub?” Michonne reaches out and pats Andrea's behind.

“We'll have to do it the other way around, unless you want soapy water all up in your bits.” Andrea muses, and leans in for a kiss. 

This time, they cling to each other in the tub out of lust, not as a way to keep warm. The water splashes around them as they move against one another and their hands dip below the surface to stroke and touch the right spots. Michonne's hand grasps Andrea's cock and the blonde moves into that touch. It's not a privilege that Andrea's allowed many of her lovers in the past, but Michonne's worthy of it. 

“It's so pretty. Just like the rest of you.” Michonne murmurs before her voice breaks into a moan, the other woman moving her fingers just the way she likes it inside of her. Yes. She's definitely worthy of it. 

Afterwards Andrea does as she promised, washing the other woman clean. Michonne returns the favor, and her touch makes the blonde feel so good that she forgets all about caution.

“I love you.” She breathes out against Michonne's shoulder as her hands run down her back. 

Michonne pulls back so she can look at Andrea. “Really?” 

“Yeah.” The blonde strokes the other woman's round cheek. “A whole lot.”

“I love you too.” Michonne kisses her, and fear leaves Andrea's mind. 

**

They move on a few days later. Too many walkers start to crop up around the motel. Michonne walks with her pets leashes in one hand, and Andrea's hand in the other. Even though they're on the run, they're both smiling.


End file.
